Villania
Villania is the comic exclusive character, she is the daughter of Cordelia and Rospunda's sister. She was part of Count Neropulos' scheme in kidnapping Milly, who is revealed to be Princess Iris of Serenia, to allow Neropulos to rule Serenia. Appearance Villania has extremely frizzy, puffy brown hair, appearing poodle-like. She has a suntan complexion, is quite skinny and has brown eyes. She is taller than her sister. Aside from her a yellow, strapless, frilly under dress. She is also seen in her ball gown. She has two red bows on her hair, a long-strapless gown where the upper portion is yellow with a red bow in the center of the chest. The lower portion of the dress is magenta, has an hourglass shape but has a few frilly layers with three bows. She also wears yellow, above-elbow gloves. Villania Ball Gown - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg Personality Like her sister Rospunda, she is vain, cruel and materialistic. As well as spoiled and a teaser. She can be seen taunting and insulting her sister about each other's beauty and notes that she herself is more beautiful. She is also quite aggressive, as after she had insulted her sister, they started pulling each other's hair. She also shares her family's deep desire to become rich and live in a life of luxury. Her weakness is her inability to keep quiet as she ended up spewing out information that should have otherwise remained undisclosed, making her and her sister the catalysts for revealing that it was their family that kidnapped Milly and allowed Count Neropulos to rule. She also shows no remorse for she had done and tried to avoid arrest, and was obviously displeased when she and her family were caught. She is also verbally abusive, which can be seen by the way she treats Milly. Comics #42: Milly's Secret A debutante ball was taking place on the Kingdom of Serenia at night. Unaware of Milly's guests had invited in, Villania, along with her sister, was getting ready for the ball. At some point, her mother had joined them as they were getting ready. She was seen berating, insulting and mocking Milly's late arrival with their dresses. She clarified with her mother that Milly is not attending the ball. Once they were ready, they headed down the stairs and she watches her mother order Milly to keep the house tidy while they were gone. Villania also winked with amusement as her sister purposely knocks down a vase, forcing and ordering Milly to clean it up. While they were away, she is unaware that the Winx and Milly were attending the ball, in disguise. Both she and her sister are irritated when they see them enter the ballroom and taking all of the men's attention. Later, she gets frustrated because Prince Hargon has only taken an interest in Milly and continued dancing with her all night. When the couple announced their engagement and Milly revealed her identity, she was shocked. And when the citizens took note of Milly's strong resemblance to their kingdom's princess, Princess Iris, and then confirmed her birthright through her birthmark, both Villania and Rospunda began shouting and denying that Milly is anything but that; Rospunda, in a fit of rage, revealed that Milly had been their indentured servant all her life. The citizens realize that her family were the kidnappers and as her mother tries to deny this, Count Neropulos has them arrested and put in the dungeon. Later, the Count visits them in their cell; Villania and her sister, sit on a chained bed, defeated. They listen to their mother and the Count hatch a plan to let them escape. During their conversation, they confirm that they were indeed the kidnappers and in cahoots with the Count. Their enemies, the Winx, Hargon and Milly, overheard the conversation. Furious for what they had done to Milly, Hargon charges at them. Villania and her family tried to escape custody but were unsuccessful and captured by Hargon. Trivia *She and her sister are exactly like Cinderella's stepsisters, in that they are vain, cruel, materialistic and verbally abusive to the protagonist. *Her name is a commonly used surname. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Human